The invention is based on a measuring device for contactless detection of an angle of rotation. German Patent Disclosure Document 196 34 381.3 has disclosed a sensor which is disposed in three planes one above the other. The rotor constitutes the central plane, wherein it is comprised of the supporting plate for a permanent magnet. The supporting plate itself is comprised of a magnetically non-conductive material so that the magnetic flux travels via both the other planes, i.e. the stator, and is controlled with the aid of two spacers that are disposed between the two planes of the stator. The shaft or the extension of a shaft to which the rotor is fastened, has no influence on the magnetic flux. With this sensor, a relatively broad angular range can in fact be measured without a signal reversal, but it is relatively large in terms of the axial direction due to the construction in three parallel planes.
The measuring device according to the invention for contactless detection of an angle of rotation has the advantage over the prior art that the sensor is relatively small in the axial direction. It is constructed of only two planes. The supporting plate of the permanent magnet, which represents the rotor, is simultaneously also used to convey the magnetic flux. Furthermore, the shaft or the axle on which the rotor sits its included in the conveyance of the magnetic flux, which obviates the need for additional magnetic flux-conducting parts. Furthermore, this construction reduces the number of parts and the assembly cost connected with them.
Due to its simple construction, the sensor can be integrated into various systems with relatively low assembly cost, for example a throttle measuring device or a pedal module for a gas pedal transmitter, or can be used as an independent sensor in throttle valve transmitters or a vehicle body spring deflection device.